This invention relates to a disposable diaper for absorption and containment of excretion.
Most conventional disposable diapers are designed to rapidly absorb excretion and to contain their reliably by curving their substantially inner surface so that the inner surface may be placed against the wearer""s crotch region around the urethral meatus and the anus. However, loose passage, if it is discharged on the diaper, may flow toward the belly side of the wearer before being absorbed and consequently cling to the wearer""s crotch region particularly around the urethral meatus. Such a situation is often experienced by babies normally discharging loose passage.
Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure No. 1995-7620 describes a disposable diaper in which the inner surface is formed with an annular projection adapted to be placed against the wearer""s skin around the anus and a sink for loose passage is defined inside this annular projection serving to prevent loose passage from flowing in the undesirable manner as has been described above. In this way, this known diaper alleviates the possibility that loose passage might cling to the wearer""s skin on the belly side before loose passage is absorbed by the diaper.
Loose passage clinging to the wearer""s skin around the urethral meatus which often occurred in the conventional diaper prior to the Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure No. 1995-7620 was unsanitary and took much time to wipe off and dispose of. Such operation of wiping off and putting away was troublesome particularly when urine and feces were discharged at once.
While the diaper disclosed in the aforesaid Application can overcome such a problem, a restriction is imposed in that the annular projection must be held in close contact with the wearer""s body around the anus during use of the diaper. In addition, the annular projection is uncomfortably pressed against the wearer""s skin when the wearer lies on his or her back and, as a result, a feeling of discomfort due to the diaper put on may be further emphasized.
To solve the aforesaid problem, an object of this invention is to provide a disposable diaper that is capable of being easily put on the wearer and to prevents loose passage from flowing toward the front side of the wearer by an arrangement which is not discomforting to the wearer.
According to this invention, there is provided a disposable diaper having a transverse direction and a longitudinal direction comprising: a liquid-pervious topsheet; a liquid-impervious backsheet; a liquid-absorbent core disposed between the topsheet and the backsheet; and the diaper being locally formed on an inner surface thereof with a protuberance lying in a transversely middle zone of the diaper between urethral meatus and anus of the wearer. It is preferable that the protuberance is elastically deformable as it comes in contact with the wearer""s skin.
The disposable diaper according to this invention is provided between the urethral meatus and the anus of the wearer with the protuberance configured to prevent undesirable situations such as flow of loose passage toward the front side of the wearer, flow of urine toward the rear side of the wearer and mixing loose passage with urine. Such protuberance is capable of fulfilling its function even when it is not in close contact with the wearer""s crotch so far as it lies between the urethral meatus and the anus. Additionally, the diaper can be easily put on the wearer""s body because no particular care is necessary for this diaper to position the protuberance when the diaper is being put on the wearer. Furthermore, the protuberance gives the wearer no irritation even when the wearer lies on his or her back.